List of Abilities
A Activated Ability Abilities that have an associated cost to activate (such as the removal of one or more Mugic counters). They are typically written in the format “Pay (cost) to do (effect)” or "(cost): (effect)." B Brainwashed This ability was introduced in the M'arrillian Invasion set. Minion Creatures have the innate ability "Brainwashed", which appears at the top of a gray box within the Creature's text box. Normally, all rules text in this section is inactive. However, if you control a Chieftain Creature, all Minion Creatures you control become "brainwashed," meaning the rules text in their Brainwashed text box becomes active and rules text outside the Brainwashed text box becomes inactive. In addition, while you control a Chieftain, your Minions may only play Generic Mugic. C Challenge (Discipline) X A comparison of the indicated discipline between two engaged Creatures. In order to win the challenge, your Creature's discipline must be greater than your opponent’s Creature’s statistic by at least the amount “X”. If you win the challenge, the listed effect is applied. Otherwise no effect from the challenge is applied unless otherwise stated. Challenge (Mugic Counters) X This ability was introduced in the Rise of the Oligarch set. This is similar to Challenge (Discipline) but instead checks the number of Mugic counters the engaged Creatures have. If your engaged Creature has at least X more Mugic counters than the opposing engaged Creature, it wins the challenge. D Defender This ability was introduced in the Zenith of the Hive set. When a Creature you control is attacked while adjacent to another Creature you control that has the Defender ability, if the Defender's criteria are met, you may swap the two Creatures' positions on the Battleboard and have the Creature with Defender become engaged in place of the original Creature. This is referred to as the creature with Defender "intercepting" the attack. Disarm This ability was introduced in the Zenith of the Hive set and is currently only found on Creatures with Invisibility. Disarm negates all effects of the opposing Creature's Battlegear, including abilities that happen "at the beginning of combat." The Battlegear is still revealed at the beginning of combat and stays on the equipped creature. E (Element) X A Creature with (Element) X deals an additional X damage with Attack cards of the indicated elemental type. Multiple instances of this ability on a card are cumulative. (Element)proof X This ability was introduced in the Zenith of the Hive set. When your Creature with Elementproof X becomes engaged with an opponent's Creature of the listed Elemental Type, your Creature gains X Energy until end of turn. For example, if your Creature has Fireproof 10 and engages an opponent's Creature with Elemental Type Fire, your Creature gains 10 Energy until end of turn. Elemental Attack Any Attack card with an elemental type is considered an elemental Attack of the associated type (or types). Exhaust This ability was introduced in the M'arrillian Invasion set. When a Creature with Exhaust plays an Attack card, it loses the indicated amount in the indicated Discipline(s) before the attack resolves. This ability is triggered by playing an Attack card and is placed on the burst after the Attack card is played. F Fluidmorph This ability was introduced in the Rise of the Oligarch set and is found on M'arillian Fluidmorphers. When a Creature you control deals damage with a Water Attack, put a Mugic counter on each Creature with Fluidmorph that you control. A Water Attack must actually deal damage to trigger Fluidmorph, so if the Attack's damage is 0 or if its damage is reduced to 0, Fluidmorph will not trigger. Note that the Creature with Fluidmorph does not have to be the Creature dealing Water damage for Fluidmorph to trigger. For example, if you control two unengaged Fluidmorphers, and a third Creature you control deals Water damage, both of your Fluidmorphers' abilities will trigger and each Fluidmorpher will gain a Mugic counter when Fluidmorph resolves. G Gain X Energy This ability adds X energy to a Creature’s energy total and energy limit. This can cause a Creature's Energy to increase above their scanned Energy value. H Heal X This ability removes X damage from a Creature. This effect cannot cause the Creature’s current damage total to fall below 0 or increase a Creature's Energy higher than its Energy limit. Hive This is a mechanic currently used by Danians. Hive starts the game as deactivated, and it may be activated or deactivated during the game through various card effects. Hive does nothing by itself when activated, but some cards have abilities which can only be used if Hive has been activated. Once activated, it remains activated until it is later deactivated or if the effect which activated it expires. Hive: (effect) This ability may only be used if Hive is activated. It remains active for as long as Hive is activated. I Immune (ability) Creatures Immune to an ability cannot be affected by that ability. That ability is considered to be negated. For example, a Creature Immune to Invisibility would negate all Invisibility effects in a battle (see Invisibility and Negate). Infect This ability was introduced in the Zenith of the Hive set. When a Creature becomes Infected, put a Parasite token under it to show that it is Infected (or use any suitable substitute to represent a Parasite token); remove the token when the Creature is discarded. A Creature that is already Infected cannot be Infected again unless the existing Infection is first removed. Infection does nothing by itself, but some cards may gain extra benefits when they are Infected or when they target an Infected Creature. In addition, Parasite tokens in play count as Mandiblors (but do not give the Mandiblor Creature type to the Creature they are on). Innate Ability Abilities that are "always on" - you can’t choose whether or not to use them. Element X, Swift X, and Recklessness X are examples of innate abilities. Intercept See: Defender Intimidate (Discipline/Energy) X At the beginning of combat, the opposing Creatures’ Discipline/Energy is reduced by X. Invisibility (effect) A creature with Invisibility gains the indicated effect during combat. However, if both engaged Creatures have Invisibility, they negate each other's Invisibility. Effects that negate Invisibility in combat must be used at the beginning of the combat step. J K L Legendary You may only have one Legendary card in your deck, even if they have different names or are different card types. Loyal Creatures with Loyal may not enter armies made up of Creatures of more than one Tribe. If a Creature has conditions listed after Loyal, then the Loyal Creature may not enter the army unless all the other Creatures in the army meet the specified conditions. Before the release of the M'arrillian Invasion set, this was written out in full as "May not enter mixed armies". M May not enter mixed armies See Loyal Mirage This ability was introduced in the Silent Sands set. Mirage Locations are places that appear and disappear in the shifting sands of the Mipedim Desert and other mysterious parts of Perim. If a Mirage Location is the active Location and it would be put on the bottom of its owner's Location Deck (for example, at the end of the turn), instead place it on a space on the Battleboard which doesn't already have a Mirage Location, and return any other Mirage Location in play to the bottom of its owner's Location Deck. When a Mirage Location is placed on the Battleboard, its Mirage ability becomes active and its normal ability is inactive. Any combat-related Mirage abilities only apply to battles that take place at that location on the Battleboard. Mugic Counters These are counters (beads, tokens, etc.) that are used to pay the costs for playing Mugic cards. You may only play a Mugic card if you can pay the required number of counters from a single one of your Creatures of the same tribe as the Mugic card. Generic Mugic can be played by Creatures of all tribes. A Mugic card with zero for its Mugic cost (indicated by the number 0 inside the icon for a Mugic counter) does not require any Mugic counters to be spent, but still requires that you control a Creature from the appropriate Tribe in order to play the card. See: Activated Ability, which sometimes involve using Mugic counters. Multiple Elemental Costs This ability was introduced in the Silent Sands set. Some Attack cards have abilities which require more than one Elemental Type. If the creature playing this attack does not match all the Elements on the Attack Card, the ability is not applied. N O Outperform (Discipline) X This ability was introduced in the M'arrillian Invasion set. This Innate Ability is similar to Element X, but is instead applied on a successful Discipline Attack. A Discipline Attack is considered to be successful if you win at least one of the Stat Checks, Challenges or Stat Fails on that Attack card. P Q R Range A Creature with Range may move through occupied Battleboard spaces during its move. Creatures only initiate combat when they end their movement in a space occupied by an opposing creature. Recklessness X When a Creature with Recklessness plays an Attack card, it deals X damage to itself before the Attack card resolves. This ability is triggered by playing an Attack card and is placed on the burst after the Attack card is played. S Sacrifice A sacrificed card is immediately placed into its owner's discard pile. Sacrificing a card is not treated as destroying it. A sacrifice may not be prevented by other game effects. Source The source of a Mugic card is the Creature who played that Mugic. The source of an ability is the card on which the ability appears. The source of an Attack card is the Creature who played that card. Stat Check (Discipline) X To win a Stat Check, your engaged Creature's Discipline must be X or more. If you win a Stat Check you will usually get to deal extra damage. Stat Fail (Discipline) X This ability was introduced in the M'arrillian Invasion set. To win a Stat Fail, the opposing engaged Creature's Discipline must be less than X. If you win a Stat Fail you will usually get to deal extra damage. Strike X A Creature with Strike X deals X additional damage on the first attack it makes each combat. Support (Discipline) X A Creature with Support has its indicated Discipline(s) increased by X for each adjacent Creature of the same Tribe controlled by the same player. Multiple copies of Support on a Creature are cumulative. Surprise A Creature with Surprise automatically wins Initiative against Creatures without Surprise in combat. Swift X A Creature with Swift can move an additional X spaces on the Battleboard during its controller's turn. For example, a Creature with Swift 1 may move a total of 2 spaces on the Battleboard. However, a Creature with Swift still cannot move through occupied spaces. Multiple copies of Swift on a Creature are cumulative. See: Range T Triggered Ability A triggered ability gives a specific time or event which causes the ability to be activated. When that time or event occurs, the ability is automatically activated and placed on the Burst. If more than one ability is triggered at the same time, the active player adds their abilities to the Burst in the order of their choice, then the defending player does the same. U Untargetable An Untargetable Creature cannot be chosen as the target of Mugic or ablities. Unique Only one copy of cards with this card's name may be included in your deck. Even if the card has a different sub-name (e.g. Maxxor and Maxxor, Protector of Perim), no two copies are allowed in your deck. V W X X-Cost Mugic This ability was introduced in the Zenith of the Hive set. Mugic cards with an X as the Mugic cost allow you pay any amount of Mugic counters that you want (even 0) as the cost. Y Z Category:Chaotic Trading Card Game